Have I seen you somewhere?
by pictureperfectmovie
Summary: Nadia is known in Budapest for her fiery temper, her long red hair, and her resemblence to someone from the past...but someone she thought was long gone has noticed her as well. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story I've posted. I DID NOT COPY THIS!!! If someone else had the idea I'm so sorry but I started this ages again. Nice comments please

Love Maya

Chapter One: Have I seen you somewhere?

They all said I wasn't ordinary, but I didn't stop to ever acknowledge their presence. Budapest was a busy city and I rarely had time to stop and consider what people thought of me. It was true that I looked a lot like my ancestor with my long, curly red hair and dark eyes, but in reality I thought I was nothing like her. I was strong for my age and had seen no desire in making any contact with a man that could lower my independence.

So that day when I walked through the market and an older woman said "Sasha you shouldn't act so proud or you'll turn out just like _her_." I turned around for the first time and said "You don't know me old woman, or you'd keep your mouth shut."

She stared at me indignantly as I walked down the street, my mind elsewhere. I was only there for food anyways. It's not like I had come for the daily gossip. With a soft thump I ran into something solid and I looked up stubbornly into a pair of cool black eyes. I backed off slowly, trying to remember what my grandfather had said about eyes you couldn't read.

_"Never trust a man who's eyes doesn't tell you what's exactly on his mind for a man with a heart will always wear it on his sleeve."_

As I stared at this man, my pulse started to race for I noticed him observing me. "You look familiar to me." He said calmly his hands reaching out to touch my face.

I flinched slightly and moved back farther. "I'm sorry, but I've never met you." He smiled slightly…or was it a smirk?

"Oh no, I'm sure I've met you before." He replied. "You look just like someone I know. What is your name?" His voice seemed not like anyone I'd met before so I assumed he was either of a higher class or a foreigner and there was no reason to trust or disrespect either. He had long black hair that was pulled neatly up into a pony tail and two golden hoops hung from his ears.

"Nadia…I have no last name that I know of. My ancestors hid it a long time ago. I'm sorry though, there has only been one person who looked like me in my family and she's long dead." Or so I hoped, the rumors hadn't been pretty."

"Well Nadia, I believe you're wrong." He motioned to someone behind him and she appeared out of the darkness.

I stared in horror at her and I tried to control the sickness in my stomach that had suddenly appeared. I stuttered something about having hearing my father calling when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. "Let me introduce myself." He said calmly "My name is Vladislaus Dragulia and this is my bride Aleera."

"Master," Aleera stated "Who is this girl and why does she look like me?" she peered at me curiously and looked me up and down.

"Aleera this is your descendent Nadia." He stated and then his tone changed suddenly. "Go with your fellow brides to the jewelry stand." He ordered and she went with a sulky look on her face.

I squirmed in his grip, causing it to only grow tighter. "What do you want of me?" I cried and I looked for an opportunity to flee. He pulled me in close to him so our faces were face to face.

"Do you think I'd let a strong one like you to get away?" he smirked and I could see his white teeth gleam from his mouth. "I need some warmth in my undead life."

"I don't want to go with you!" I snapped, forgetting my place. "I have a life to live."

He looked at me and laughed "Oh little one, you will live a life, just not in the way you think. Do you really like living in a dingy house serving your father and brothers?"

That made me snap. "The way I live my life is none of your concern! What have you been doing, spying on how I live my life?!" When he gave no response my face paled. "Tell me Dracula, what do you want of me?"

"I'm in need of a new companion." He said calmly. "I find no pleasure in these brides." He looked back at the squealing women as they looked at the jewelry. "I need someone sensible."

"I will not be your whore." I growled.

"There is no need for you to be my whore. But I won't let you go untouched." He smiled in a way that seemed somewhat caring. Was that possible? "I will come back at night for your answer. Consider this my seal." And with that he sunk his teeth in to my neck lightly and I cried out as he pulled his teeth out slowly. He hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood by my skin felt like it was on fire.

The woman that had scolded me rushed over as Dracula and his brides disappeared into the crowd. "What happened?" she said frantically as she held a wet piece of cloth to my neck.

"I sold my soul to the devil." I muttered as I looked at his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Leaving my home behind

I got home mid afternoon, my heart racing. The only thing I could think of was my doomed state. My father had gone out for his normal day, getting drunk, and my brothers were all out working to support the family. My oldest brother was doing the most work seeing as he was going to have another woman and a baby to support. Her parents didn't know yet, but they'd find out in a month or two and she'd be stuck with him.

The first thing I did after I regained the use of my legs was try to find something to keep me from getting attacked in my room. I figured he was watching anyways, seeing as the cloud cover was still keeping the sun away. Either that or he was occupying his "darling brides" in some sort of activity that I hadn't thought of in ages.

I hadn't exactly taken store in sexual activities. My brothers usually scared all kinds of men away. But they couldn't scare Dracula away. He wasn't going to let me just slip out of his hands.

I had managed to find an old crucifix of my mother's in my father's room and I found a place to station it in my room. It was an old method that probably didn't work, but everything I could find was worth a shot. Everything except garlic, I hated that nasty vegetable.

Finally I looked out the window and the sun had started to set. I went to the kitchen to find something to prepare for my brothers when I saw a small glass sitting on the kitchen table. I looked at it curiously, trying to see what was in it. My faced paled immediately when I noticed it was red and thick.

I went to go into my bedroom when I ran into something hard. With a scream, I fell backwards onto the ground to look up into the amused face of my brother.

"Who did you think I was?" he laughed as I tried to catch my breath.

"You don't want to know." I muttered and I looked back at the table. To my horror the glass was gone. "Jonathon I'm just going to go to bed. You'll have to fix something for yourself." I clutched my head and headed towards my little room while I heard him shout back at me that he could do it himself.

I got in to my room and without thinking flopped down on the bed. I could hear a slight masculine laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"You figured out I was here pretty fast." His smirk appeared in front of my view as he stood over me. "I guess my clue helped."

I looked at him and said coolly "That helped and the fact that I got chills up my spine. What? Were you hanging from the ceiling?"

When I got no response I dropped the subject and sat up slowly. "So you're here to sweep me off my feet?"

"In a manner," he put the glass down and leaned over me, his lips dangerously close to mine. "I also wanted to ask you why you haven't been eating."

I blushed "How did you know I've stopped?"

"Your blood has started to lose its sweet smell and I immediately decided to watch you and see why. You really didn't think we met in the market by coincidence did you?"

I was a little fearful at this statement and I averted my eyes from his. "Why were you stalking me?"

"I found you interesting. You have a spirit that Aleera lacks and it fascinated me. Now please stop changing the subject." Dracula looked frustrated as he tried to control his temper "I don't approve of this "no eating habit". If you are to live with me, you will eat."

"Okay," I replied, thinking I had found an escape from the situation "Then I guess I'm not going to live with you."

He laughed harshly and I winced slightly, the sound scaring me. "You're coming whether you like it or not. You can come with me now or I can send my brides to carry you off."

"How is my brother not going to notice I'm gone?" I stood up and placed my hand strategically on my hips, knowing he'd look there.

"So you want me to make a scene and attract that attention of the villagers?"

"No…" my comment was cut off when he turned into his hell-beast form and I let out a yell and fell backwards on the bed. _How did such a handsome man become such a horrible beast?_ I thought to myself, and then slapped myself for saying handsome. This man was kidnapping me! He couldn't be handsome…could he? I must have been feeling bad from lack of food, is what I reassured myself. This is what I got for being eighteen; a mind full of wrong thoughts.

My brother ran in the room to see what was going in and promptly ran out. "My hero," I muttered "If I ever come back I'm going to warn that girl about his cowardice."

I then yelled out curse words as Dracula's claws wrapped around me…it was going to be a long night and I wasn't ready to spend it locked up with a beast even if it turned into a prince.

Flying was probably the worst experience of my life. Whenever I looked down my stomach would go sliding down my leg where it would sit till I looked straight again and it'd slide back up. I noticed the land change as we flew over a grave yard and I shivered. Grave yards brought back too many memories of my mother and everyone knew that her death had been no accident. It was just too much to think over when up in the air and on and empty stomach as well.

He finally released his grip on me and I stood on wobbly feet, adjusting to the feel of the ground. "Damn vampire," I grumbled as I looked down at my dress. He had torn it clean up my leg and I felt very exposed suddenly.

"You look fine to me." He looked very elegant compared to me and I just shot him a glare.

"You really didn't have to slit my dress up the side. It's not like you're planning on having me wear the same old clothes again." I grumbled.

He smirked "I just had to make sure that you're body was still okay."

"Oh how kind." I plastered the fakest expression of sweetness on my face.

He frowned and I smirked to myself as he led me into the grand palace. I had never been in a place like that with all its elegant décor. His brides were waiting for him and when they saw me they frowned.

"Master," the blonde questioned "What is she doing here?!"

"She's to be my pet Marishka, you shall have no worries about her." He said in a soothing voice and she immediately smiled. But Aleera and the brunette still looked suspiciously at him.

"Master, what kind of trickery are you playing?" the brunette frowned at him. She apparently was the smartest out of the three, but I wasn't going to comment. I was too busy thinking about smacking "his highness" over the head with some sort of blunt object.

"I am not tricking you Verona. Nadia is to be my pet to keep me amused while you are off harassing Anna and Gabriel." His voice had turned harsher as he corrected the older bride.

"Fine," Aleera snapped and the three of them stormed off to go hunt most likely.

Dracula stared after them and then turned to me. "They are jealous as usual." He sighed "Those women would eat me alive if they could."

"You wouldn't mind." I said calmly as I continued to look around, ignoring him raising his eyebrow and asking me where that came from.

"Come, you need to take a bath and get some clothes to sleep in. I will be waking you up in the morning so that you might be ready to go to town to me to buy you some things." He then looked at me and said "Well, you'll take a bath after you eat."

"No, I'm fine." I protested but he swept me up into his arms and carried my struggling form to the dining room where a servant was waiting with a plate of food.

When I sat in the chair, refusing to eat, he growled and said "Do I have to force feed you?"

I sighed and shook my head and finally consumed the food reluctantly. It was so good but I wasn't going to let him know that. I just ate slowly, pretending I hated every minute just to spite him.

After I finished he led me off and showed me my rooms. I had expected a cot in the dungeon or something with my attitude being the way it was, but I had a bedroom and a sitting room that was elegantly furnished with satin and gold and all sorts of things I thought I'd never see in my life.

"I hope you sleep well." To my surprise he stroked my cheek fondly and gave me this understanding look.

"Thank you," I said softly and he turned on his heels and left. The beast really did have a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Getting to know you

I slept peacefully, my thoughts not on the person who had been next to me the whole night. Unbeknownst to me, Dracula had been lying next to me all night, stroking my hair softly and observing how I slept. In the middle of the night I awoke suddenly to see his eyes glowing a soft blue and stroking my stomach that was barely covered by a satin night gown.

"Dracula, what are you doing?" I muttered as I rolled over and my head fell on his chest and I could have sworn he flinched slightly.

"Just helping you relax," he said casually.

I looked at him with a clever glint in my eyes "Really? I could have sworn that caressing my stomach wasn't exactly a way of getting me to relax."

He merely looked at me and said "You slept peacefully when I was touching you so I really doubt you mean that statement."

"You really have a bad habit of staring at me, you know that." My teasing was going to get me in trouble but I really didn't feel like it was too big of a deal.

"You're hard not to stare at." He shrugged and continued to stroke my stomach.

I tried to hide a giggle but he heard it. "So you do have a weakness." He smirked "You're ticklish."

"Well when you're tickling my fat it's kind of hard not to." I smiled and tried to slide away slightly but his hands rested firmly on my hips, preventing me from moving.

"I'm not letting you get away so quickly after I've found your weakness my pet."

I immediately froze and glared at him. "I am not anyone's pet Dracula."

He merely laughed and said "Oh really? Since when were you allowed to designate the privilege of what your status is?" I felt my face flush and I looked away, glaring at the wall "You are here with me Nadia, so I do determine your class and if I want to call you my pet, I will."

I merely sulked for a minute, refusing to give him a response and I tried my best to ignore his touches. "I'm going back to sleep." I grumbled and I turned away from his calm face.

"Aren't you having fun?" he teased and I merely glared at him and then closed my tired eyes.

The morning I thought would take forever came and when I awoke he was still at my side. His eyes were closed peacefully, but I had the oddest feeling that he was watching me. I slid out of the bed and his hands fell to the bed, no longer clutching the fabric of my nightgown.

I went over to the closet to examine what clothes he had for me. They were all long dresses in dark colors that utterly depressed me. His brides had these long colorful dresses and I had to wear a black dress that does nothing to hide my curves, my damned curves that I wished would just fall off. _He does not think I'm actually going to wear this does he? _I thought to myself boldly, knowing even if he was asleep I could say whatever I wanted.

"Oh yes you are going to wear that." I turned around to see him standing right behind me.

"How did you…I didn't…" I stuttered and then my wide eyed gaze turned into a grumpy gaze "That's so not fair."

"It's a gift you get when you're the Devil's son. A benefit compared to the price you pay. So if you'd please change into the outfit, I will be taking you into the city to get you something I've reserved for you."

He turned and walked out the door and as he left I shouted "It's nice to know that you were expecting me."

He merely grunted and continued his dramatic exit. I sighed and turned to the dress. It just seemed to open for me. It was a black dress with a halter top that was to be attached to my body by a silver chain.

He had given me a collar.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled as I dragged the dress over to the bathroom and hastily put in on. "That…ooh, there are so many words to describe him but I don't even know which one to use I'm so pissed off!" I finally stopped stomping around and running into things long enough to realize I looked quite nice.

I decided to forget my anger for a while and just cooperate and I headed out of the room to find him waiting for me.

"So you like the dress?" he said with no emotion, but the smirk on his face gave it away.

"Save it Dracula; let's just go get the jewelry." I grumbled, forgetting my place once again until he gave me a glare and I became quiet. He grasped my warm hand in his cold ones and led me down the elegant hallways of the palace.

My mind started to wander again as he led me through until I had realized we were in the dining room. "Count," I grumbled "You can't seriously want me to eat breakfast, can you?"

He forced me down into the chair while a short, stout, middle aged woman came with a plate in her hands. "You will eat it Nadia. Your stomach growled in the middle of the night so don't deny that you aren't hungry." He snapped and I grumbled and took the plate from the woman.

Eggs and meat…proteins and fat that I felt I didn't need but I ate it anyways, again not showing that I thought the food was amazing, even though I knew he was checking my mind to make sure and the smug grin on his face grew and grew until I finished the food with a sulk on my face.

"See that wasn't so bad." He smirked and once the lady was gone he whispered "You're going to need stamina after I'm done with you."

I blushed scarlet as he stood up straight and said loudly "Come on Nadia, it's time to go down to the city." He then led me out of the dining area, through the ball room which I admired greatly, and outside on to the steps of the palace. We passed through the grave yard to which I crossed myself when walking by, for superstitions win when you're truly with the dead.

The part of the city he took me through was one I had never seen before in my life

There were stands full of exotic fruits and herbs that made my mouth water and beautiful cloths and jewelry that caught my eye while I was stuck in this drab outfit.

He finally came to a halt at a little stand that was fully silver. _He probably got me a better dog collar_. I thought to myself in a huff, but instead the man handed him a silver bracelet with little diamond studs on it. Dracula nodded his approval and handed the man some gold coins. Then he simply took my wrist and attached it to me. I stared at the bracelet like I never had. Something this beautiful had never been close to my skin.

"I could say the same thing about you." He whispered in my ear and then he led me around other stands, showing me things his brides liked. Some of things were pretty, but they just didn't suit me. Finally he showed me a dark blue and white tinted fabric with sparkles embroidered in it.

"I was hoping my last bride could wear that."

I smiled at him slightly and said "I bet she'd look lovely in it."

He merely looked past me and said "Yes, yes she will."

"She will?" I looked at him curiously "You have one in mind?"

He nodded and said "I just don't know if she'll accept me."

I laughed accidentally and then was quiet for a moment. "I think she will if you don't force yourself on her. Women don't like being forced to love people most of the time."

He growled and said "I don't love."

"Oh? You don't? Then I don't think this would work out between you and her would it?!" I snapped. For some odd reason I felt a pang of anger against him and I turned away from him.

"But, for her I could learn to love." He whispered when he thought I couldn't hear and I pondered the meaning of this as he stood there, his now blue eyes staring out into space. I suddenly found the odd desire to hug him so I slowly did so, wrapping my arms around his strong waist. He looked down at me in surprise and then slowly returned the favor, as if unsure of himself.

"I do hope this girl loves you Count." I muttered and I rested my head on his chest.

"I think she already does." He replied and he led me off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup here it is! Chapter Four...It has a lot of smexiness for my friend Christina so I hope you enjoy. THIS CHAPTER IS MOST DEFINETELY RATED M FOR SEX AND SEXUAL ACTIONS

Have fun

* * *

Chapter Four- What are You Hiding?

As soon as we got back to the palace, we found the brides in a fit. My mind was still fuzzy and I decided it was best to get out of the way. This fit, I thought, would last only for a day.

It lasted for a week.

It was a week that felt like hell on earth because of their constant screaming and throwing things around.

I had gone to the library to read some literature and a book had barely missed my head as Aleera had screamed and threw it out the window because of her mad desire to cause some sort of mess that would require his attention.

I was getting sick of being cooped up in the castle especially because I would only see him during the day when he'd scoop me in his arms and refuse to let me go. I was very confused where this action was coming from; though it comforted me seeing as winter was coming on and the temperature was dropping quickly.

But one day it was just too much…

I was walking back to the library to return a version of Jane Eyre I had found that had amused me lately when I heard hushed voices from the library echoing out in to the hallway. The Count's voice was noticeable along with the feminine voice of Marishka.

"Master," she whined "Why is that girl here? What purpose is she?"

"She is a mere play thing Marishka, my darling. She is to keep me occupied while you're away. I don't feel anything for her."

At that moment my heart felt like it had torn in two. Any feelings I had towards that monster had fallen out of my heart so quickly that I could practically hear them shatter on the marble floor. With a heavy mind I rushed back to my room and threw the book down by the fire.

I stormed over to the closet and pulled out a pair of boots, a cloak, a tunic, and a pair of riding pants. I threw the dress over the chair and pulled on the more comfortable clothes.

I had decided right then and there that if I was a "mere play thing" then what was the point in staying there?

_You know he'll find you, right?_ A voice in my head said and I pushed it aside. "Let him find me," I growled "By then I'll be long gone from this city."

With that statement in mind I found my way outside and was walking through the graveyard faster than I had ever left a place in my life. My mind was elsewhere once more and I ran into a softer body that let out a grunt. I looked up to see a man with a hat on and in dark clothing looking down at me in a curious manner.

"What is a little thing like you doing here?" he asked. His voice was a tad deeper than Dracula's but it had a warmth and spice to it that amused my angered soul greatly.

"I'm being held against my will here is why I'm here, and why I'm leaving." I said simply.

He grabbed my arm gently as I passed and he said "Is there anything you can tell me that could help my fiancée and I?"

I looked up at him and I quickly registered his face "Oh, you're Van Helsing and I'm guessing the women over there fiddling with her sword is the Valerious princess."

He nodded and said "We heard of the rumors that he was back and we're hoping you might know something."

"I do know one thing." I folded my arms against my chest and my eyes narrowed as Anna's hand rested on her sword. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

Anna walked over and her eyes were gazing at me without the anger and intensity, but with something else. Was it pity? "Please…oh, I'm ashamed that we have not asked your name." she looked at me expectantly as I regained my composure to hide the obvious surprise that she even asked.

"My name is Nadia. I have no last name." I looked away, my shame shining through.

Anna looked at me understandingly and she said "There is no need to be ashamed. We believe you. Please tell us what you know about Dracula."

I sighed and racked my brain for something that could possibly help. "Well, he does have a new bride in mind. He has already picked her out but he fears she has no love for him. I don't blame whoever that is, he knows nothing about women." I growled.

Anna and Van Helsing exchanged glances…as if they knew something I didn't and Van Helsing said "Anna, take Nadia back to the carriage. She is not safe out here. I will figure out what Dracula is planning and then I will meet you back there."

She nodded and led me out of the graveyard, watching out for the brides or Dracula himself. After a ways she finally spoke up and said "Is there some reason you hold an animosity for him?"

"There is," I sighed "He called me a mere play thing. That's one thing I won't let him just get away with saying. But I guess I was so upset that I just couldn't take having to even talk to him. That man is a beast." I growled as we approached the carriage.

Anna stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Did he ever show you any affection at all?" her eyes seemed curious, as though she knew what I was going through.

"Yes, but it was probably just an act to lower my inhibitions." I replied and as we reached the carriage, a smaller man than Van Helsing jumped out of the carriage with an irritated look on his face.

"I've had enough of Gabriel!" he snapped "He's kept me in this damn carriage with the stupid notice from Rome just so I can find loopholes to what he cannot do. I've had it Anna! I need to take a walk."

"Carl," she said reproachfully "Do not curse or the Cardinal will find a way to question if you really want to be a part of the priesthood or not."

He got a sour look on his face and said "I'm just a friar, I can curse all I want…damn it!"

"Carl that joke got old since the first time you used it." Van Helsing's voice rang over the hill as he approached, his cross bow over his shoulder.

"Where was Dracula?" Anna questioned as she rushed over to him to examine him.

"He was gone, but there was a ton of rubble and what I think was the remains of one of his brides on the floor. I assume his anger was enough to cause the death of one of them. He must be looking for his replacement bride."

Their eyes all turned to me and I backed against the carriage. "You can't be serious…" I stuttered and when there was no reply I said loudly "ME?! I'm only eighteen!! What use does he have of an eighteen year old girl?"

"That is what we're not sure of." Gabriel said softly, trying to comfort me a little "We won't let him get to you. Get in the carriage with Carl. We're going to head out."

The carriage ride was enjoyable to me. Carl and I had a lot to talk about, but most of it was questioning me what it was like to be Aleera's relative.

"Did you ever get attacked in the city when you were walking around?" his curiosity was as bright and cheerful as the expression on his face as he sat there with his books and scroll, preparing to write some things down that could help.

I laughed and replied "Oh no, I never got mistaken for her. They could tell I wasn't her by the type of clothes I wore. I'm definitely not a part of the upper class of the city."

"Then why did Dracula pick you up?" he questioned, his brows furrowed with the frustration of not comprehending the complexity of the situation.

"He said I interested him and that he cared about me, and then he told his brides I was a mere pet for his amusement. I really don't know and by now I don't care." My voice was as cold as ice as I turned to look out the window so as to not say anything I would regret.

"I really don't get him." Carl muttered "Just when we think he might actually feel something, he says something like that." He then said in a louder voice "I don't blame you for leaving. He's just too confusing."

I smiled and said "He likes things that way probably."

The cart suddenly came to a stop and Carl and I fell forward into each other, almost crashing our foreheads together.

"What the hell was that for?!" Carl yelled out the window to Anna most likely.

"There's something blocking the road. We're going to have to move it so we'll need you and Nadia's help."

I sighed and followed Carl's lead as we both slid out of the carriage.

A giant tree trunk lay in the road, completely blocking any way of going around it. I knew there was an obvious reason for it. It was a perfectly healthy tree; there was no way that it would have fallen down all by itself.

"Van Helsing," I said slowly "I don't think that…"

He silenced me, and looked around as if to listen to the environment around him.

I felt cold air blowing on my neck and with a scream I whipped around to find Dracula looking at me with an odd sense of sensuality to the furious gaze he was giving us. In my haste to escape I fell over in to Carl and we both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Nadia, what was that for?!" Carl yelled in my ear and once he saw Dracula standing before us he yelled and left me there on the ground as he hid behind Van Helsing.

"What do you want?" Anna said as she pulled out a gun from out of the blue.

"I'm here for my pet. I believe she's run away from home and I'm here to take her back."

"Why would she want to go back to you?! She's not going to subject herself to being one of your vampire whores!" Anna practically screamed at him, her eyes full of fire and spunk.

Dracula saw the look of anger on my face and for a minute he looked embarrassed and then his face went back to cool and composed.

"What's wrong Count?" I hissed "Didn't think I find out that you just want me for you whore?! The "mere play thing" doesn't want to be around you any more, so why don't you just walk away and leave me be." I turned towards Van Helsing and Anna and started to walk towards them when he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into him.

"I should take you right here and right now to prove a point." He half hissed/half whispered in my ear "But I'll wait till we get back to the castle. Without Aleera I'm feeling rather lonely and your warm skin would do me good after an explanation to you about what I said to Marishka." He then turned into his hell beast form and his talons grasped my shoulders.

"VAN HELSING! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" I screamed as he started to fly away "HE'LL RAPE ME! PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO WITH HIM."

They both chased after me shooting at the beast that was carrying me away but it had no affect on him as he flew back towards the palace in Budapest. It was too late. I was going to be his play thing.

As soon as we reached the palace in Budapest he threw me down on the floor of a room I never once went into. The marble on floor was a dark black and the room seemed rather dreary and erotic at the same time. I could feel the blood rush throughout my body as I struggled to get to my feet.

Once I was on my feet he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a black sheeted bed and threw me on it hard. In my fear I hadn't noticed his shirt was off and his toned, pale body had caught my attention immediately. I wasn't a virgin thanks to one of my brother's friends, but I had never seen a man like that before. He straddled me quickly as if he felt my attempt to flee would come back and he'd have to chase me around the room again.

"Here's my explanation." He said through clenched teeth. "I told Marishka that you were a play thing so as to keep you safe from my brides. They are insanely jealous women and they would have killed you if they knew I felt anything for me because I'm not supposed to feel. I was cursed with no emotions…till now. But I pay a price for it. The price is that after I am destroyed I will never come back. When I found out that you had run away I immediately decided to chase after you, because I couldn't let you leave me once I could finally feel. When I told my brides that I was going after you, Aleera was furious and immediately threatened to kill you. I was forced to kill her myself. Van Helsing got the other two easily. So now you're all I have left." He finished. He looked at me for a while and I saw a hunger in his eye

"I do believe that you owe me something for that explanation."

"Count," I started, my nerves building up

"Call me Vladislaus." He corrected

"Vlad," I said softly "I don't…" my words stopped in my throat as his lips moved to my neck and began to suck on it gently. "Vlad," I breathed, trying to start again but he hit a soft spot and sucked and licked it eagerly earning a moan from me. "Please Vlad; I don't think I'm ready." I moaned as mouth moved to my collar bone, leaving chills down my spine.

"Hmm, I think by the sounds you're making that you are ready my love." He then moved his hungry mouth to my lips and kissed me passionately, sending a wave of hot fire down my veins from his cold lips. I trembled a little bit into the kiss as he ran his tongue against my lips and then forced its way into my mouth, caressing every inch of it.

With my head distracted he ran his hands down to my shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. Once I felt the cold air move against my skin I squirmed and pulled my lips away from his. "Please don't do this!" this response turned into a cry as he bit my collar bone softly, trying to distract my mind again. His hands had been working all the time he kissed me and my shirt fell off me, revealing my breasts to him.

He looked at me with approval and muttered "Your skin is almost as white as mine. I never expected it to be so beautiful."

I blushed a shade of pink and looked away and gasped suddenly as his mouth latched on to one of my breasts. His tongue worked around it and I let out gasps and a loud moan when he bit the most sensitive part.

I could feel the heat in my pants increase and I felt embarrassed because I knew he could tell by the smirk that lay plain as day on his face.

Suddenly he ground his hard erection against me and I let out a moan and he growled "Admit it. Admit you want me."

I shook my head and he ground more into me so that I could tell that my wetness was soaking through my pants. "Say it," he commanded as he nipped at my neck and then at my lips.

"Damn Vladislaus I want you!" I moaned loudly.

His smirk increased immensely and he said "That was exactly what I wanted to hear out of those precious lips. Should I relieve the tension those pants are causing you?"

I nodded eagerly and he kissed my lips tenderly "Your wish is my command." He murmured and his hands ran down to my pants. He got off me and pulled them off, leaving me totally naked. He licked his lips at the sight of me and I blushed immensely and tried to close my legs but he positioned his legs so that I couldn't push them together against his immortal strength.

He slowly reached for his pants and pulled them down slowly, as if to tease me. When I saw his member my eyes grew wider than I thought was possible. He was so large and thick I was nervous of the pain that would come with having that inside of me.

"Do not worry Nadia." He whispered in my ear as he positioned his throbbing erection near my opening that was equally ready for him as he was ready for me. "I will make this as pleasurable for you as possible. Do you want me to take it slow?"

I smirked and said "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't handle you."

He looked surprised at the expression on his face and he smirked back and kissed me. He slid in with a fluid motion and I groaned loudly as I enjoyed the odd feeling of being completely filled. His thrusts increased in speed slightly as my moans increased in intensity and became louder as his hands touched my body and his thrusting caused my mind to swirl.

I felt the heat in my abdomen increase until I felt like I was going to burst and I gasped "Vladislaus, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Let go Nadia, enjoy this feeling." He hissed against my neck as he felt himself brace for his climax as well. Finally my inner walls clamped around him like a voice and I half screamed, half moaned as I finally released everything and climaxed. Millions of colors were swirling in my head as I heard him groan loudly as he released as well.

We lay together in the dark, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist and when I felt myself about to go to sleep I heard him whisper "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is my last chapter in this...I'm sorry I made this so short, but I got no encouragement for this v.v

Leave comments if you wish, but if you don't I understand. It is my first story after all lol

XOXO

* * *

Chapter Five- If You Loved Me

_Nadia Dragulia_

He had been repeating those words on paper for hours. I watched his ornate handwriting litter the page, though unable to see his face for his black hair protected that from view.

He had been watching me while I was asleep and when I had awoke he was at the desk, clad only in a loose black shit and tight black pants while I was wrapped merely in a blanket.

"How long have you been writing?" I questioned as I moved more into the candle light. He turned around to face me, a smile on his face revealing that he had known I had been there the whole time.

"A couple of hours more or less while I was waiting for you to wake up; I have a question for you."

"Yes?" I questioned and he beckoned me to sit in his lap, so I did

"What thinks you of marriage?" he questioned, his hands resting on my thigh in a comforting manner.

"I think you're a little too anxious Vladislaus to have me to yourself." I teased "Has one night been too short of a time for you?"

"Way too short my love." He nibbled on my ear, causing a giggle to escape from my lips. "Hmm, I know one word to describe you." He grinned and ran his spidery fingers along my leg and I giggled till he poked my hot flesh.

I squeaked and once I regained my composure, I said "What word is that?"

"Delicious," he whispered and he kissed my neck right as he slipped a single finger inside of me.

"Ugh! Please tell me you aren't trying to turn me on." I groaned as he pumped in and out, not caring that my fluids were running down his hand.

"Is it working?" he questioned and when I simply shook my head yes, he said "Then I'm sorry to say I am." He pulled his finger out and brought them to his lips and licked them dry, causing my face to turn a bright red.

"Vlad…" I stuttered "What was…I…" he smirked at my embarrassment and picked me up in his arms, heading for the bed. He laid me among the sheets and I blushed as I saw his hardness right through his pants. They were a little too tight.

I could hear the growls start to emit from his stomach and I could feel the heat in my stomach build up as he removed those troublesome clothes.

Right as we were about to start a servant walked in with an angry expression on her face. "Master," she growled "That mortal Carmen is asking for you again."

In that moment I saw that I was the fool once more. While he was preoccupied with the servant I dressed and quickly slid past them, determined to get away.

"Oh Vlad," I muttered "How you love to hate me, I'm your sacrifice." I had found the way out once, but this time I was going to end my misery. "What's wrong with me?!" I cried quietly as I forced myself through the woods. "How could I allow myself to be used?"

I looked down at my feet and to my surprise, a gun lay at my feet and I picked it up hastily. I had found my way out.

The last thing I heard was "Nadia NO!" and then I pulled the trigger.

He stood over my body, watching the blood pour from my head.

"Nadia," he cried "Why can't you see it's you I love! What have you done?!" And the so called monster cried for the first time in centuries as he attempted to stop the bleeding. "I won't lose you!" he yelled and he quickly cut his wrist and allowed to blood to trickled own my throat. "Please let this work."

I could see light and I was so close to it. I could almost touch it and my heart was uplifted and then I found myself spiraling down to reality. Where was I? I thought as I sat up. It was snowing, but I didn't feel so cold. Was I dead? And then I saw his eyes.

"No," I gasped as I backed away from him "This can't be I…I thought I killed…" And then my mind registered what had happened.

"How could you?!" I shrieked as I tried to get to my feet. "You have Carmen or whatever her name is. Why couldn't you just let me die instead of damning me for an eternity?"

"Do you actually believe that dying was the best way out?" he snapped, his eyes turning a dangerous color of blue.

"Yes, yes I did. You don't know the pain I felt because of you. I felt like a piece of trash because you used me just to make you feel better. You don't love me yet you keep harassing me!" I was screaming now, that infamous temper working again.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" he yelled back.

"You said you had another bride in mind and it's obvious I'm not bride material. I'm just a peasant."

"Do you think I give a damn where you're from?! Nadia, you just can't grasp the concept of someone loving you. You don't get that I've loved you all along. I've tried hinting it, I've made love to you, and I saved your life but you're still determined to say that I'm not in love!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him "How dare you say that I don't love you. I took you out of your dreary world and into elegance. Damn it Nadia, just tell me the truth. Do you love me or not?!"

I looked into his eyes, pondering what to say till the words formed on my lips "Yes,"

"Then why don't you believe that I love you?" It was more of a question than a demand, but the insistence of an answer confused me.

"I don't believe you love me because I don't know what love is. I've never loved anyone before, including myself."

"Then let me show you." He pulled my face in close to his "Please Nadia let me be your lover."

"Vlad I…" my sentence was never finished because we were pulled apart.

"Nadia, are you okay?" I heard Carl's voice above me and I turned my woozy eyes towards his. "Oh my god, what's happened?! You're covered in blood!"

I saw Vlad's tall form stand up and he said in a loud voice "Meet my new bride."

Anna's horrified face came into my vision and I heard her say "Not for long Count. If there's a cure we'll find it."

"Believe what you want Princess." He sneered "Nadia is mine for an eternity." I slumped to the ground and could barely hear him say "She needs blood. I'd leave or I'll use your blood for her meal."

"We'll get her blood ourselves." Van Helsing snapped "We'll take care of her till we find a cure."

"Oh I disagree with you Gabriel." I could feel him pull me into his strong arms and I started to shake uncontrollably. "There is no cure and the next time you see her, she'll not only be my bride, but my wife and my equal." He then turned into his hell beast form and flew off.

The cold was intolerable and the trip took so long to me. When we finally arrived at our destination, I could barely keep my eyes open.

He laid me gently on the floor and yelled out for a cup of blood. Once one was in his hands, he tipped it into my mouth and I drank willingly, not afraid to let myself thrive. The blood ran fire through my veins and I could feel my strength increase

"Are you feeling better?" he said, a look of worry on his face.

"Yes," I muttered. I sat up and found myself in his arms.

"Come my darling, you must lie down." He picked me up and carried me through these strange creatures that seemed to have no faces.

"Vladislaus," I said softly "Where are we?"

"We're at Castle Dracula. It will take them a while longer to catch up to us here. Are you sure you're alright? You still seem weak." His hands rubbed my back as he headed towards a stone room.

"I'm fine," I sighed and laid my head against his chest. "I'm just a little woozy." He put me down on my feet and in front of me stood a coffin. I started to shake like a life as I saw him motion for me to get in.

"Darling, what is the matter?" he looked at me in a confused manner.

"It's so small." I shuddered.

"My dear, there is nothing to fear. I've had it cushioned for you. Please try it my love." He held his hand out to me but before I stepped towards it he said "How foolish of me. You're still in those bloody clothes." He walked over to a table and on it laid a beautiful dress of the same blue fabric we had seen at the market.

"Oh my god Vladislaus, it's beautiful!" To my surprise I jumped into his arms, and to his surprise, kissed him fully on the lips. He staggered backwards slightly, kissing me back furiously as his hands tried to pull off whatever clothes he could reach.

After I was stripped down and up against a wall, he asked "Do you think this wise Nadia?"

"Vlad, you're the one who asked to be my lover. So for once, do as you're told. Kiss me." I growled.

He smirked and replied "Your wish is my command." Vlad then placed his lips on mine in a fiery kiss and quickly positioned himself.

His first thrust into me sent tingles down my spine as he set a tortuous pace that I hoped my body could keep up with. He layered bites and licks all over my neck as he pumped in and out of me, eliciting moans out of me. Finally when we could both take no more he stopped, and after regaining some strength, he kissed my neck lightly.

"My darling, you still have to sleep. I can tell you're even more tired now that we've done this." He said softly as he pushed a stubborn strand of now straight hair out of my face.

"Fine, I'll go to bed." I grumbled "Pass me the dress." He did so and I pulled it over me, marveling at the feel of it against my skin. He corrected the dress and to my surprise I blurted out "Why do I have to sleep alone?!"

He looked at me surprised "Is that your problem with the coffin?" I shyly nodded yes and he smiled at me. "There is a dual coffin set up for us if that's what you want."

"It is what I want. Now that I've found love I'd prefer not to be left alone." My voice was equally soft and I buried my head in his bare chest.

"Well my dear you won't be, just allow for me to get dressed." He smirked "I can't go to bed naked or we'll end up how we started when we wake up." I nodded politely and turned away so he can dress. "There's no need to be so naïve Nadia. I don't care if you see my body." He said and when I turned around I found him dressed already.

We somehow moved over to the coffin without moving our feet and once inside the coffin a layer of ice froze over us. I moved into a comfortable spot and nestled in his arms.

"Good night Nadia," he muttered "I love you."

"Good night Vladislaus." I whispered as I closed my eyes "I love you too."


End file.
